Not Always as it Seems
by Skiter
Summary: After waking up alone in a cave, an avatar driver must survive, as well as recover his memory.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first Fanfic, so all help is appreciated. PM me if you are interested in becoming a beta reader. (Sorry it's so short, testing the waters)

Disclaimer: Due to my lack of funds, it is rather obvious that I don't own Avatar

* * *

He groaned, reaching for the back of his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes to look around. Didn't he? He frowned and tried again. Nope. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, careful to go slowly. As he reached an upright position, he felt a hard tug, and it HURT! He quickly lowered himself back down again. He reached back, feeling for the cause of the pain. He found the culprit, a black braid of hair that he was apparently resting on.

After carefully moving the braid from harm's way, he repeated the process, managing to sit up without any more troubles. He moved his braid to his back, and started crawling on his hands and knees, careful not to crawl on it. However, with all his concentration, on the braid, he neglected to consider obstacles. Namely, the wall he found with his face.

After consoling his nose with a good rubbing, he began to explore the wall, going slowly, lest he disturb some supremely aggressive insect with a death wish. He stood up, using the wall as a support. He started shuffling sideways, keeping contact with the walls.

Gradually the light increased, which alluded to the fact that he wasn't actually blind. After breathing a sigh of relief, he continued, stubbing his toe more than once on an obliging rock. Muttering curses, he rounded a bend in the tunnel and stopped.

"Wait a minute… Why am I in a cave?"

He leaned against the wall, trying to remember his reason for being in said cave. Failing that, he tried finding any memory of anything prior to being in afore mentioned cave.

"Well… Amnesia much…"

He sighed and started to sit against the cave wall before stopping, due to an insistent pain in the general area of his butt.

He looked down. A waving blue tail greeted his eyes.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

He continued his descent, but stopped, a frown on his face.

"Wait a minute…"

He grabbed his tail, and followed it back, to see it disappear into his pants, and turn into a giant blue body.

"Oh crap..."

He sat down, hard with his head in his hands. However, sitting down hard is not advisable when doing so on a rocky cliffside. As quickly as he sat down, he jumped up, suppressing a yelp, due to an inconveniently placed rock.

"This place is out to get me!" He exclaimed, tending to his sore rear.

After many failed attempts at rock wall climbing, he finally manage to make it to the bottom of the cliff, with only some minor scrapes on his arms and legs. Breathing heavily he saw a nearby brook, and started limping towards it, his limbs protesting wearily. He cupped the water with his hands and drank, letting the cool water run down his parched throat, sighing in bliss at the feeling.

He slowly got up, his body protesting after the excruciating exercise. He hobbled towards the tree line, noting the position of the sun. By the angle of it in the sky, he judged that he had about two more hours of daylight left before night. That being said, he should probably find shelter, or risk this place during the night.

With a note of apology to his aching appendages, he meticulously climbed his way into one of the larger trees in the area he settled into his impromptu bed, wondering why he was here, and why he couldn't remember.

* * *

Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

As is evidenced by the fact I use a bike to get around, I do not own Avatar.

A/N: You have no idea how hard it is to write a story with a character that doesn't have a name…

* * *

He was woken up by a jellyfish… thing resting on his face. With a yelp, he swatted it away, almost falling out of his roost to do so. Cursing, he scrambled down the tree, reopening a few scrapes he had obtained the previous day. Once he reached the forest floor and brushed himself off, he considered his options:

A) Risk the climb back up to the cave and hope someone finds him

B) Live in a tree for the rest of his life and hope to figure out how to survive.

C) Find some sort of civilization

After some deliberation and a reality check, he decided on the third option. After all he couldn't be the only one here, it was a whole planet. Could he? He shrugged it off. Only one way to find out.

He took a quick drink of water, sleeping with his mouth open made his tongue feel like a giant marshmallow. He took a look around for something to hold water, so he would have some easy access to water during his trip, but couldn't find anything. At least, anything he might risk drinking out of…

Seeing this as a potential problem, he decided that he should follow the stream.

After conducting a quick search of the area around the tree where he spent the night, he found a relatively straight branch. After a slightly longer search, he found a hand-sized piece of flint. Using this, he carved an eight inch spike on the end of his walking stick.

He didn't know anything about this place, so it was safe to assume that just like any other place in the known universe, there was probably something that was going to try and kill him.

Once this was done, he started a slow, weary trek downstream, careful to glance about in somewhat random intervals. Hopefully, this would throw off any would be attackers, and keep him from being eaten.

He gradually made his way further into the forest, occasionally taking breaks for water. As the forest darkened, he began to wander from the stream, which had been steadily getting bigger, almost two meters across. After some quiet consideration he chose his tree, which was very similar in dimensions to the one he had slept in previously.

He climbed into his tree, still wincing at some of the more stubborn cuts that continued to plague him. After a quick check to make sure the tree and those surrounding it were uninhabited, he settled down for a restless sleep, infested with visions of unspeakable terrors, just out of sight.

* * *

A/N Sorry, filler chapter. Just trying to figure out how I'm going to pace this story.

Thanks to those who review!

Read

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Well look at that… no money. Guess I don't own Avatar…

A/N Don't worry Neil, all will be revealed in due time. (Hopefully)

* * *

When he woke up, it wasn't to an alien jelly fish, but to a cross between a black tiger and a peacock. He sighed. "I hate it when I'm right." He winced as it jumped on his chest, and waited for the inevitable clawing and gnashing of teeth.

This however was not the case. Instead he heard a soft rumbling, which was accompanied by a soft nuzzling. Curious, he watched as the creature continued this for several moments, before looking up at him and making an odd chirping noise.

It continued to stare at him, and then climbed off him, jumping down to the ground. It turned back to look at him and repeated the odd noise. Then it loped off into the forest, pausing occasionally to glance back at him.

He slowly climbed down the trunk, and followed it, deeper into the trees.

As he followed his unusual companion, he stumbled literally, into what resembled berry bushes. He quickly grabbed some, not wanting to lose his companion and started munching. Glancing around, he almost ran into the car sized predator.

Stopping, he walked around it, and saw the cause of its distress. A larger version of the creature that had brought him here lay on its side, unmoving.

He slowly crept forwards, prepared to leap away if this was an elaborate ruse. When it showed no sign of movement, he carefully felt it side, grimacing as he felt the wet indents of bullet holes.

As he continued his examination of the injured animal, he saw to its dismay, that the wounds had stopped bleeding. The younger animal keened in dismay. Slowly he got up, leaving the corpse. As much as he wanted to stay, he wasn't sure if the animal would blame him for its parent's death.

He walked for close to half an hour, hoping to put as much distance as possible between him and the mourning child. As he climbed the tree, he reflected on the similarities of their situations.

Both had been torn away from their lives, and neither new what the future would bring.

Finding a suitable branch he settled in for the night, munching on the berries he had neglected to finish due to his discovery.

As he drifted off, he wondered as to his purpose. Would he be animal food, or was he here for something greater? He hoped for the second, because the first wasn't nearly as pleasant.

Halfway through his sleep, he felt something curling up against him, he opened his eyes slowly, to the sight of the sleeping child, content to rest with this barely met stranger. He sighed, and fell back asleep.

* * *

A/N Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, trying to get it off before the long weekend. Anyways, hope you enjoy it, and continue to support it. Thanks!

Review & Read


	4. Chapter 4

Had to get a small coffee for lack of change. Guess I don't own Avatar...

A/N yes, that last chapter was cheesy, and I apologize. I couldn't think of a better reason for the more aggressive wildlife of Pandora to avoid him than to have a palulukan buddy.

* * *

When he awoke, he quickly realized that his new friend had decided to use him as a mattress, sprawling himself across his humanoid friend

He groaned, and gently nudged the juvenile until it finally awoke to the realization that this wasn't his mother. After a small time of confusion, which resulting in a half-snarl the predator looked ready to attack him. Until the memory of the last days events caught up with it. It looked at him, seemingly apologetic. He sighed, signalling his newfound companion that all was forgiven, so long as he wasn't crushed.

It bounded off him, and scampered down the tree with an agility that made his head spin, looking back up in surprise that he hadn't been followed. It glared at him, perturbed that the day was being wasted by what seemed to be laziness on its comrades part.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. yeesh..." he slowly descended the trunk still not confident in his climbing abilities. Once his feet hit the ground his buddy bounded into the forest, which was an impressive feat because of the acute lack of sound made. Shaking his head, he quickly walked after the child, unsure what it was in such a hurry to get to.

The scent of blood soon put an end to his confusion. It was tearing into what looked like this planets version of a deer, and it didn't care how much of a mess it was making. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the dull piece of flint he had used to carve his walking stick. Using a nearby rock, he smashed the flint, leaving two smaller, yet much sharper pieces of flint. He sat down to wait

Once his companion had finished with the carcass, he approached what was left of the animal, and started cutting. He was very hungry, though the berries had tasted good, they didn't do much to quell his hunger. This was the only thing that got him over the smell, and the feeling of all the bodies fluids running over his hands. Enduring the cubs curious glance, he searched his person for a piece of steel. not finding any, he cast a worried look towards the raw meat, not knowing if he would actually be able to stomach the alien flesh.

Grimacing, he brought the slab of towards his mouth, almost returning the berries at the feeling of the chewing muscle and the slightly viscous blood. After choking down enough to ensure his survival, he stopped not wanting to test his luck. He tossed the meat to his friend who considered it for a moment before lazily snapping it up. He got to his feet, and grabbed his flint and walking stick. He considered tying a piece of flint to the already sharpened end of his walking stick, but decided against it. He didn't want to lose one of the only things keeping him alive due to his lack of knowledge in constructing a proper spear. No, it would just have to do. He did, however, take some time to re sharpen the point.

He gestured to the creature, and they continued following what had been a stream, and now looked to be just an exceptionally small river. They continued this for some time, just walking, sometimes having to jog to keep up with his partner. It was just getting close to the time when he usually took time to start finding a tree to sleep the night in. Picking another that was similar in dimensions to the first and second trees, he started the climb to one of the larger branches.

His progress was halted, when his large friend yanked him down from his perch, snarling. He was butted away from the tree, any time he tried to turn around, he was forced back on course. Finally, it decided a great enough distance was created between them and the tree.

"What was that about?!" He asked angrily of the predator, confused as to its behaviour. It nodded towards the tree, and he watched as an adult... whatever they were stalked up the tree, gracefully disappearing into the upper reaches of its , he slowly turned back to his savior.

"Thanks..." He said, giving his companion a quick rub on the head.

After they found a suitable tree and settled down for the night, he stared off into the night, thinking hard.

"You need a name..." It raised its head at this, but when it received no further explanation, drifted back to sleep.

They fell asleep to the sounds of the forest, and the glow of the Atokirina.

* * *

A/N Hopefully this makes up for the half-baked chapter this morning. Any suggestions as to the palulukan's name and/or gender would be greatly appreciated. However I would need the suggestions in by monday. Praying for some good suggestions!

Review

Read


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Due to an overwhelming amount of feedback, (Not really) I will puzzle out a name for myself, in a later chapter. If I get a suggestion that I think is better than the one I choose, (Extremely likely) I will edit the story to add the name. without further ado, your story!

I don't have my Camaro, therefore I don't own Avatar

* * *

Groaning, he rolled over, almost onto his branch mate, before a warning growl clued him into the situation. However, seeing a perturbed, panther like creature did not help what little judgement he had gained in the time since waking up. yelping, he tried to get to his feet and run. This attempt was quickly put to an end by the sight of a fifty foot drop to the forest floor below.

This was enough to scare him back to reality, causing him to sigh in relief at the the postponement of his certain doom. His pal was not impressed by his inability to adapt to the new situation, ran down the tree and stopped at the bottom, waiting for his clumsy compadre to catch up.

Grumbling about the values of patience, he slowly made his way down the tree, not nearly as eager as the predator to be on his way. His stomach growled at him, complaining about the inadequacy of the previous days food, and demanding to be filled with something more sustaining.

Ignoring it, he slid the last few feet down to the forest floor, pleased to finally complete the feat without any injuries. His celebration, however was cut short by what felt like a five hundred pound dog jumping on his back. In its eagerness to get moving, the young hunter treated his friend as a fellow palulukan, which can take considerably more force than an avatar driver.

He fell with a half formed grunt, the grunt turning into a "whooshing" sound as all the air was forced from his lungs. When it noticed its friend turning even bluer, the juvenile dismounted, and instantly jumped away at the sound of an asphyxiating avatar trying to more or less inflate his lungs. several gasping minutes later, he slowly gathered his staff, and started walking.

After about fifteen paces, he was butted from behind, almost kissing the trunk of a tree. He turned around, seeing his companion holding what looked to be half a berry bush. It dropped it at his feet and nudged it towards it. Grinning, he dug in, scarfing down the fruit as fast as it got into his hands.

Smiling, his face dripping with juices, he thanked the thoughtful fellow, and was given a nuzzle in return. However in the midst of there reverie, a shot was heard, instantly dropping them both into a state of alert. The one on six legs growled threateningly, while the one on two looked curiously towards the direction in which the shot had come from.

After some encouragement from the latter toward the former, they slowly headed off in the direction that they heard the shot. After walking for about twenty minutes, he noticed the trees thinning, and a strange whirring noise which was accompanied by clanking and cracking.

Walking around another large tree he stopped short, with his friend stopping just short of bumping into him. Before them stood a clearing. In the center of the clearing, there stood a large silver trailer by a large frame. Littered around the clearing were large boulders from the size of the trailer itself to rocks about the size of his head, most coming to wicked points. These however failed to attract their attention nearly so much as the AMP coming to bear on their position.

They quickly dodged behind one of the larger boulders just as a spray of bullets bit into the tree they had been standing in front of mere moments before. He pressed his back against the rock, breathing heavily, the stone between him and the AMP being hit by numerous rounds, each causing a small explosion.

The firing stopped, and both breathed half a sigh of relief, before freezing again, as they heard the robot changing stance, coming around the right side of the boulder. As quietly as they could, they followed suit, keeping their opponent on the opposite side of the barrier at all times. When the AMP finally reached the former hideout of the duo, it was confused: where were the intruders it had pinned down? With a half snarl, His companion launched itself at the machine.

Trying to turn around, they collided, causing the AMP to crash, continuing to spin as it did so. The extra rotation threw it into the rock they had used as cover. Brandishing his staff, he charged toward the downed machine, the pilot frantically trying to put on his exopack. He was unsuccessful, the charging avatar generating more than enough force to penetrate the feeble body armour the pilot wore. He gurgled, still holding onto the mask with one hand, as he tried to remove the large branch protruding from his stomach.

As the mask fell from his limp hand, the AMP fell forward, dying with its driver. He stared at the broken staff, still visible, even if the body wasn't. He managed three steps before he fell to his knees, stomach heaving at the deed they had just wrought. His companion, unaffected, stood by curiously as the avatar slowly rose to his feet, wiping bile from his mouth. He slowly stumbled toward the trailer, numb from what had just occurred.

Finding the airlock, he let himself in, not bothering with pressurization, he continued onwards, venting the container to the outside air. Looking around, he found himself to be in a lab setting: Beakers half filled with liquids lined shelves, and computers showing results occupied the rest of the table space. But what caught his attention was the Na'vi woman strapped to a table in the center of the room, wearing an oversized hospital gown. Stumbling forward, he started undoing her straps, confused as to why she was here. Halfway through, she snapped awake, grabbing his hand. She stared at him, her gaze a mixture of anger and confusion.

They were both distracted as a man entered, struggling to secure his exopack over his face. When he saw the two of them in the process of escape, he quickly grabbed an injector from his hip and charged forward, obviously intending to sedate them, or worse. However, before he could get close enough, she backhanded him across the face, causing an audible snap. She glared imperiously at the corpse, before returning her attention to her restraints. He blinked, not quite comprehending what had just happened. She finished her unfastening her straps, and went to a cupboard, taking out a small bow and a few pieces of cloth . Frowning she looked through a few other cupboards, before sighing and slamming them shut. She stared at him pointedly, and he turned around, ears burning. After some rustling, she brushed past him, and started dragging him towards the exit.

He dug his heels in. "Wait!" She stopped and glanced at him obviously wanting to leave the place

"Who are you?" She looked at him for a moment, then stated, proudly, in a voice gravely from lack of use.

"I am Sylwanin, of the Omiticaya."

* * *

A/N Yeah, you guys were wondering about her weren't you? I'm gonna hold off on naming the palulukan; give you some more time to meditate on it. And now here comes a whole new literary device to use correctly: Dialogue. Fun.

READ & REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

A/N As this is my first fanfic, any corrections would be appreciated, by review or PM

Hmmm. where did I put that "Ownership Of Avatar" slip? Guess I never had it...

* * *

Sylwanin stared defiantly at him, as if expecting some volatile reaction from him. Not getting any, she frowned, then abruptly turned and continued through the exit. Here she stopped, and scanned the clearing, looking. When her line of sight reached the downed AMP, she shot him a questioning look. He turned away, ashamed at what he had done.

They continued quickly across the clearing, and back into the forest. After going a distance, she slowed before stopping and turning around.

"Do you have anything to eat?"

He shook his head, "No, all I've had to eat for the past two days are berries, and they aren't very filling." He didn't mention that those berries were now in a mushy pile beside the downed AMP. She nodded once, then disappeared into the forest. Amazed he sat down against a tree trunk, unsure what to make of her.

Interrupting his train of thought, his traveling companion sprang from the bushes, careful not to land directly on the avatar. However, even a glancing blow was enough to leave him gasping for breath. He heard a short intake of air. Looking around the excited thanator, he saw Sylwanin, bow at the ready, motioning him to get away. He tapped his companion on the side, getting its attention. turning around it noticed something threatening its only companion, and it put itself between the arrow and him, hissing ferociously.

Startled by this behaviour, she let up on the tension, which was almost enough to snap the undersized bow. This was seen as an act of weakness by the protective predator, who quickly leapt towards the unprepared Na'vi.

The attack would have been successful, if not for the sudden weight around its neck. It turned to look, curious as to why it had been so rudely interrupted from what would have been an easy kill.

Breathing heavily, he strained, feet digging into the ground, he quickly noted that trying to keep a five hundred pound felinoid from its goal is not the easiest task. Breathing heavily, he tried to explain.

"Sylwanin, this is... a friend."

She stared at the predator, who was still ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

"No one has ever managed to tame Palulukan... ever."

"Well," he stared at the.. palulukan... in wonder, before continuing. "I didn't really tame it, we've just been following each other around..."

"It?! You don't even know its gender?!" she exclaimed in outrage.

He was taken aback, before anger took over. "Well excuse me, when I find a new friend, the first thing on the list is not to check the plumbing!"

She glared at him, before turning her attention to the growling predator. After giving it a quick once over, she returned to staring at him.

" 'IT' is a female," she stated triumphantly. He quickly cut in. "And 'It' is still very angry at you, and I don't blame her."

They stared at each other, the tension almost visible. He sighed, and noting the position of the sun, started to climb the nearest tree. He was followed almost immediately by the palulukan, who still shot warning glares at Sylwanin periodically. She was stiff with fury as they climbed the large tree, and she quickly walked to the tree opposite.

He and the Palulukan fell asleep in their clean tree, feeling safe and content, if somewhat annoyed. However, in Sylwanin's rage, she neglected to examine her tree before making her bed, and spent the night being tormented by angry insects.

* * *

A/N Well, I am happy to say that this story has reached over 200 views in one week! Thanks to all that read, and to those few that reviewed. Hopefully, I will be able to keep you entertained for months to come!

As always...

Read &

Review


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Kinda funny how there's 214 views at last count, and only four reviews. Thats one review to every 53.5 views. Yay math! Just want to mention again that reviews, and corrections are not only tolerated, they're welcomed.

Look, I don't own Avatar

* * *

Sylwanin woke to find her skin covered in a plethora of bug bites. As soon as this came to her attention, so did the itchiness. She began scratching, and kept at it, until an amused chuckle filtered through the air. Looking over at the smug avatar and his palulukan, her cheeks immediately began to burn. She started her climb down the tree, holding herself regally as she made her descent.

That is, until a rather large hornet crawled over her hand. Screaming, she plummeted to the forest floor, her fall only being broken by a group of oversized mushrooms. Quickly sliding the rest of the way, he ran to where she had fallen. Seeing her sputtering in indignation, the grin quickly returned to his face as he offered her his hand.

Grudgingly, she accepted, surprised at the gesture. Once she got to her feet, she started brushing herself off, and adjusting her clothing, which had become disorganized in her fall. Seeing this he turned away, not wanting to invade her privacy. After a quick confirmation that all was in order, shh turned to him.

"Thank you for your help."

He shrugged, "My pleasure." They both shifted awkwardly for a few moments, unsure what to do.

Finally she asked a question that was bugging her.

"What is your name?" He frowned, then slowly replied. "I have no idea. All I know is that i'm walking around, with absolutely no clue what I'm doing." As if to punctuate this, his stomach rumbled ominously.

She frowned. It was an absolute miracle that he had survived the night, much less rescue her. After turning it over in her head a couple times, she shrugged.

"I'll return with some food. Hopefully, I will not find you in the clutches of some predator again."

She disappeared, leaving him chuckling, and his companion, who still had no idea what had taken place, but because her friend was at ease, she would rest easy, for now.

Later that night, Sylwanin returned to small but hot fire. next to it, sat her rescuer, who was spitting some fish, as well as washing his clothes. looking up he smiled, holding up the fish.

"Turns out, I can fish." He said, showing off the impromptu net he had made, using some of the thinner vines winding themselves around the trees. She took this into account, and reworked her view of him, deciding he could have survived for a few days, or until the first large predator showed up. This thought was also crushed, as the palulukan jumped from the overhead branches to land half on top the strange man. Sighing she looked down at the meager leaf full of berries, suddenly feeling inadequate.

Seeing her uncertainty, he got up and gently took the berries for her. Closing the leaf around the berries, he mushed them together creating a paste, which he spread evenly over the three fish.

wordlessly he passed out the meager offering which was eaten in silence.

They ascended into tree together, He and the palulukan to one branch, and she to her own.

* * *

A/N Thanks for the support, all reviews are appreciated. If anyone has any good tips or tricks for dialogue, or for how quickly or slowly its progressing, leave a review, or PM me. Have a good morning, evening, afternoon, night, whatever suits your fancy.

Read & Review


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Just topped 350 views. Really happy with these numbers, keep up the support!

I said it before, I'll say it again, I don't own Avatar.

* * *

Waking up, he was surprised not to find the palulukan sprawled over him, as had become habit in the time they had been travelling together. looking around, he noticed her on the forest floor, busily burying last nights meal. Before he could voice his question, Sylwanin explained, having crept behind him to see what had caught his attention.

"She is burying all signs of the meal. She does not want another of her kind to notice the remains, and think that plenty of food is available." "So she's trying to keep the others from breathing down our necks?" He thought he understood, he just wanted confirmation. She frowned. "If a Palulukan were close enough to 'breathe down your neck', it would not be doing so."

He laughed. "Sorry, its just an expression." She looked at him curiously, before making her way languidly down the tree. He gulped, trying not to stare at the enticing figure. He slowly made his way down the tree, trying to match her liquid movements. She watched at his sorry attempt at grace, and shook, trying to contain her mirth at the sight.

He reached the ground, trying to ignore the blatant display of ridicule coming from his female companion. Clearing his throat, he waited for her to finish. quietly cleaning up what few possessions they had.

He sat against the tree, and started quietly. "Where are we going?" She stopped, clearly shocked. "I thought you knew the way.." She started, confusion evident in her voice. "Knew the way where?" He was truly curious. Where was he supposed to know the way to? "The _tawtute _building." She saw the disarray in his mind as he tried to remember directions to a place that, until a few moments ago, he hadn't even known existed.

After a few minutes of this mental struggle, he looked at her, helplessness in his eyes. She quickly stepped in ,hoping to draw his attention away from his disability. `We can go to Hometree, they will know the way to your building." He nodded, still stressed at his problem. He looked over at her.

"Do you know the way to hometree from here?" She nodded, but her expression told of her uncertainty. "I have never traveled far from my home; it will be difficult to do." she paused, considering. Walking to the base of a much larger tree than the one they had slept in, she began her ascent.

"Where are you going?" he shouted at the already hard to see figure moving up the trunk. When he didn't get a reply, he started up after her, unsure as to the purpose of her climb. When she reached the top, she was surprised to see him pop up beside her.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked, not understanding his presence there. "Trying to figure out why you climbed this tree. Please don't tell me it was just for fun?" He responded, fervently hoping he had not completed the grueling ascent for the pleasure of it. "No," she replied. "I was trying to notice anything that is close to Hometree." She paused. "And?" he prompted, hoping for some idea of where they were going.

She nodded, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Pointing behind him, she started, "The trees are smaller in that direction. Hopefully, we will find it in that place." He was confused. "Why does smaller trees mean that a Hometree is there?" She looked at him as if he were a child. "That is the direction of Hometree. It needs more to sustain itself, leaving less for the smaller trees."

He nodded, mentally face palming at his ignorance. Without any more words between them, they started the long climb down, Sylwanin quickly surpassing him. Finally when they reached the ground, they found the palulukan tearing into a deer like creature, evidently not caring about the interests of its humanoid companions.

He started walking towards her, hoping to scavenge some meat for he and Sylwanin's meal. He didn't make it, due to the second carcass placed at the base of the tree. He smiled, and dusted himself off, going towards where he had left his flint overnight. As much as he valued it, he didn't want to impale himself on it during a restless night.

By the time he had returned, Sylwanin had already gutted, and butchered the beast, and was preparing a spot for a fire. Shrugging, he started the fire, bemused and pleased at the days events. as they ate, he reflected, happy that they actually had a destination, and that he may actually be able to find out who he is... was. He got up from the fire, and began searching for a place to sleep for the night.

After some searching, he found a tree to his liking. However, before he could begin his ascension, he noticed a small opening in the trees roots. upon entering, he decided he preferred the comforting walls to the swaying openness of the trees. sighing, he felt the palulukan slip in with him, wriggling to get herself inside. Soon after, he drifted to sleep, wondering who he was, and how he'd gotten there.

* * *

A/N I'm not sure two things: the length of the chapters, and the progression of the story. I could write longer chapters but then it would take longer to write, and therefore, upload. However, I'm totally open to suggestions about the speed. Thanks for reading!

REVIEW & READ


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you for your continued support, (Especially Neil, thank you for your frequent reviews!) I will try to answer all questions posed to me. Thank you for reading my story!

* * *

He awoke to find it morning, with no sign of either the palulukan, or Sylwanin. After looking around, he saw that there was a package sitting by the entrance of the cave. Quickly checking it, he discovered a slab of steak, left over from the night before. Rewrapping it, he started examining the surrounding area.

He saw the remains of their campfire, which he only found because of where he remembered sitting. Silently he complimented Sylwanin on her vigilance, making sure that any possibility of a fire was literally and metaphorically quenched.. He started to continue, when he was flattened by a certain palulukan.

When he finally got over the threat of his lungs collapsing, he saw Sylwanin perched on a tree, grinning at the strange sight she beheld. Groaning, he rolled over, signalling to the animal on him that playtime was over.

when he got free, she climbed down, obviously excited by something.

"I have seen it!" She exclaimed, pulling him in the direction he had seen her from. "Seen what?" he was almost certain he knew what "It" was, but he didn't want to rain on her parade. "Hometree! It is my home!" Now he was confused. "You mean that the tree you found was your home? Are you sure?" "Yes! I have seen the Omaticaya markings!" she tugged at his hand, impatient to be going. Shrugging, he went back to the cave, and retrieved the steak; he would probably need it for the trek ahead.

Surprising them both, the palulukan travelled with them, keeping pace, and occasionally butting into him, almost as if she was afraid. He soothed, rubbing her head, murmuring encouragement as they went. Sylwanin charged recklessly through the bushes, eager to return to the tribe, and family where she belonged.

They were so preoccupied, that they almost didn't notice the rusty blur, which embedded itself in his shoulder. He yelped, stumbling as he tried to remove the projectile from his shoulder. He felt like his limbs were covered in thick mud. His attempts slowly got weaker, and he collapsed. The dart started shrieking, and he heard crashing through the brush. Suddenly his vision was filled with blue, as Sylwanin stooped down and drew the dart thing from his arm, throwing it deep into the forest. Crouching down, she saw the panic in his eyes, as he tried to force his limbs into motion.

She picked him up carefully, grunting at his weight. She knew that they could not stop for another night; they needed to reach a healer as soon as they could. Or else, he could become permanently paralyzed.

* * *

A/N Dun Dun Dah! First true cliff-hanger of the story. Sorry its so short, didn't really have anything planned, so I made it up. Hope you liked it, Have a good night/day!

Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I recently re watched the Avatar movie, and realized that my story's setting might be confused with the scene from the Jake/Quaritch battle. Just want to clarify that they are not the same. And without further ado...

* * *

She stumbled through the undergrowth, bearing his weight on her shoulder. She had only taken five steps when she realized that in her weakened state, the cradle carry was not the best choice. She would have tied him to the palulukan, but it had disappeared after the Lenay'ga attack. She leaned against a tree, panting for breath. She knew that she would not be able to continue to carry him this way. Panting, she searched for some way for her to carry the 10 foot avatar through the forest, and back to her home.

Spying some low hanging she drew her knife, and started slicing through the vines, silently thanking the plant and Eywa for the sacrifice. She cut carefully, moving from plant to plant when she thought her current donor could not sustain itself if she took more. When she felt she had taken enough, she began fastening them around her charges body, trying not to look into his eyes, not wanting to see the panicked look in his eyes as he realized he was couldn't move, a prisoner of his own body.

After tying the appropriate knots, she tugged, reassuring herself it was secure. She gave him a look of apology, before throwing him onto her back. She staggered, before securing him to her, double checking the knots. As much as she distrusted the man, she owed him her life, and more. Without him, she would still be being poked and prodded in that metal cylinder, cut off from Eywa. For that, she would carry him to home tree, and then anything else, as the need arose. She rose, stumbling her first step, as she tried to balance the new weight on her back, as well as keep her queue from becoming pinched by the constant shifting.

She started her trek, making sure to duck extra low under branches, to keep him from hitting his head on the dense foliage. She picked up the steak, which had been thrown around in the dirt thanks to the scuffle. She huffed, before rewrapping it. She would need all the energy she could get.

Several times she had to stop, rerouting her path because of obstacles, while she was alone would have easily been able to cross, she found impossible carrying him. She slowly undid the knots holding him to her, setting him down against a trunk. SHe reassured him of her return, before scampering into the tree, slowly, as the day had worn her out. When her head popped out of the canopy, she couldn't see the tree, but she saw the trees continued to dip in the direction they were headed. Breathing a sigh of relief, she started her descent, relieved they were indeed on the right path.

* * *

A/N I had big plans for this chapter, but it got disproportionately out of size, so I cut it in two. Hopefully, the next chapter will be posted by the end of the week!

Read & Review


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Wierd thing, I noticed one day were there was absolutely no views. No idea what happened...

* * *

She leaned against a nearby tree, gasping for breath. The sun had dipped from its lofty perch in the sky, and was just kissing the herizon. She knew that if he couldn't make it to her mother by the time it rose again, her rescuer would be no more.

Reeling, she set off again, shere stubborness forcing her onwards. She wished ferverently that the palulukan would return, and lend it's help to her efforts. But it didn't.

She stumbled into the clearing, almost crying as the last rays of day faded from her sight. She stopped. Where were the sounds of hunters returning? The children playing in the shade of the great tree, and the mothers warnings?

And then she saw.

The tree, laying across the whole of the clearing, blackened and scorched. The entire area was blanketed in ash, and for that she was grateful. This kind of carnage didn't happen without someone being hurt.

She was so stunned by the sight, she didn't see the pack of nantang creeping up on the pair. A heavy weight crased into her shoulders, knocking her onto her face, narrowly missing the fallen giant. Scrambling for her knife she twisted over, dislodging her attacker, and bringing her within reach of the weapon.

She turned back just in time to catch the wolf like creature. She pushed at its chest and shoulders, trying to keep it away, and bring her knife into position to strike.

She heard a familiar whistle through the air, and saw an arrow appear, piercing her attacker though the chest. Her eyes blurred, as the fatigue caught up with her. She felt herself falling, falling into the comforting, dark abyss...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Sorry I haven't been updating regularly. I'm halfway through finals, and its kinda getting to me. Hopefully you'll understand.

* * *

"Tzmukan! Wait!" He ignored the distant call, and continued his mad dash into the jungle. He was furious: at the loss of his home, at the slaughter of his family, and the disappearance of his sister.

He had kept it contained for many years. However, this was the final straw.

He tore through the forest, knowing anyone with ears would be able to track him with no troubles.

Tarya followed closely, not wanting to lose her distraught friend. She did not know the cause of his anguish. She saw him tearing through the small bushes.

When she saw the direction he was heading, she faltered, before continuing after the retreating figure.

As she continued the chase, she realized th direction they were taking. Deciding to act on her guess, she turned away from her quarry, and cut through the jungle, silent to contrast her upset friend.

She found him crouched at the base of the tribes fallen home, sobbing over a hump in the ground, marked only by a budding tree.

She approached slowly, not wanting to intrude. His lamenting slowed as she neared, slowing to a stop when she was close enough to touch him. She stood silently, waiting for him to initiate the conversation. She would not force him to talk about something he didn't wish to.

Softly he began, tracing patterns into the lumpy hillock. "I and my brother were talking. He started complaining about the olo'eytan, saying he was an outsider, and not fit to lead the Omiticaya." She was not surprised. More than a few of he people were discontent about tere change in leadership.

He continued, digging further into the dirt with every word. "We argued. I said if Eywa deemed him worthy, we were not to question it. He became furious, yelling about the corruption of the tribe. I tried to restrain him, but he threw me out of his tent. He... He said I am no longer allowed near his tent, or his family." He started sobbing, clawing at the grass with both hands.

She knelt beside him. "He had no right to do that. Even if Eywa judged poorly, Mo'at agrees with Jakesully leading the Omiticaya. And I would trust her judgement with my life. You may sleep I'm our tent, if my family agrees."

Nodding he rose, brushing off the dirt that had collected on his arms and torso. She admired him, but kept her gaze secretive. He hadn't shown interest in her, an she did not want to push herself on him in stressful times.

These thoughts were instantly banished from her mind, as they both heard the growls of a nantang pack. Both dropping into a ready stance. He unsheathed his knife, while she fit an arrow to her bow. They were aware of the dangers of facing a pack with each other. Eywa forbid if they had to do it alone.

* * *

Read & Review


End file.
